Sonny With A Chance To Sing
by hgrhfgds
Summary: Sonny is very excited about this particular day... Why? You'll know a hundred times before you finish this story! She wants to start something new and different to signify this day. Who helps her? Yes, Chad it is! Enjoy reading and please review :


SONNY WITH A CHANCE TO SING

The sun shined in Sonny's room brightly, waking her up. We would, at least under this circumstance, expect her to wake up frowning, but she had this huge smile on her face as though she had been up the whole time. She brushed her teeth and ran out the room to her mother.

"Mom! I'm so excited! Can you believe it's been a year?" she asked her mother.

"What's been a year honey?" her mom asked distractedly while making sandwich for work.

"I can't believe you don't remember! Mom! Today, exactly a year back, my life changed for the better! Is that clue enough?" Sonny asked her mom hoping this clue will help her realise.

Connie looked up at her daughter with a confused look.

Sonny huffed. "Fine! I'll tell you. I hope I don't have to be reminding everybody else!" she said and then added excitedly, "Today is the day I joined the cast of So Random! It's been a whole year!"

"That's right honey. I'm so sorry I forgot. How do you feel?" Connie asked her.

"Mom! Seriously! I'm so used to all of it now. It seems like this was the way it always used to be." Sonny said playing it cool.

"I still remember you saying that you felt like you were in a dream about two days back." Connie said smugly.

Sonny smiled sheepishly. "Fine! You caught me. I won't play cool. I feel wonderful. It's been the best year. So Random is doing better than ever. And the whole celebrity thing is so easy. No paparazzi disturbances, no scandals, no embarrassing moments and I am still the same girl I was back in Wisconsin."

"Actually that's not true about the paparazzi scandals.. There was that incident with the egg salad being thrown at your face." Connie said.

"Okay! Apart from that. In 365 days, you had to have ONE thing." Sonny said defensively.

"Then there was the thing with everyone thinking you were a diva!" Connie stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay…now that was ALL Chad's fault and I got that cleared." Sonny said forcefully.

"And then the interview with Gilroy…" continued Connie.

"Okay mom! Seriously. Don't. Plus you know what I meant." Sonny said.

"You're right! I'll stop. Sorry. But don't say it too much. You might jinx it." Connie said.

"Oh mom! Don't be dramatic. I was thinking that since the show is doing so well, I should do something that keeps me more in touch with my fans. Have any ideas?" Sonny asked her mom expectantly.

"Oh I don't know Sonny! Why don't you ask Tawni?" Connie said bored already.

* * *

Sonny skipped into the prop room. Tawni was doing her nails. Zora was hiding in the sarcophagus and the boys were playing.

"Hey Tawni! Good morning!" Sonny said happily.

"Why are you chirpier than usual?" Tawni asked looking up.

"Because…" Sonny started.

"On second thought, I really don't care!" Tawni interrupted.

"Oh Tawni, this is important. Today is the day I joined So Random! This is the day my life changed for the better and I met all you amazing people. Today, last year was the most important day of my life." Sonny said with a lot of feeling.

Her cast looked up at her, the boys smiled at her and went back to doing what they were doing, Tawni looked like she had not heard a thing and Zora did not think it important enough to show herself.

Sonny sighed. She expected this but she still needed help with what she had to do next, you know to keep in touch with her fans and all, so she went over to The Falls.

* * *

Chad was in front of the mirror, getting ready for the shoot.

"Wow! You guys start shooting early around here huh!" Sonny said startling Chad.

"Wow! And you really know how to sneak up on people who are trying to concentrate for their big scene!" he snapped.

"Someone's not a morning person. You know, I've known you for a whole year today, and I've come a long way from thinking that you were the biggest jerk to a stage where I'm very sure you have a heart." Sonny said as though she was giving a toast.

"Okay, what is the problem you've got today?" Chad asked squinting his eyes.

"Nothing. Wait, what do you mean today?" Sonny asked confused.

"You always have something going on everyday, and need some help or the other for which you come to the CDC! And today, you've started early. Its not even 9 in the morning and you're already at my doorstep." Chad said matter-of-factly.

"I don't ask for your help and I most definitely don't have something going on everyday!" Sonny said defensively. "And this is not your doorstep!" she added lamely.

"Okay! What about the day when you went out with that jerk and needed me to be your fake boyfriend!" Chad asked her smugly.

"Okay! That was one thing!" she said searching for words.

"And the thing with the fake fan, fake beard and fake broken arms. That was a huge, embarrassing, live TV mess I had to save you from!" Chad said clearly enjoying this.

"Okay! There have been a few times... Man! Is today the "take everything Sonny says literally" day! Sheesh!" Sonny said agitated.

"Yay! I love that day." Chad said excitedly.

"No Chad! Listen! So this is good news!" Sonny said getting all her excitement back about her one whole year in Hollywood.

"Okay…what is it?" Chad asked.

Sonny straightened herself and said with a lot of feeling (for the third time that morning and not even the slightest bored of repeating it), "Today is the day I joined So Random! This is the day my life changed for the better and I met all you amazing people. Today, last year, was the most important day of my life."

Chad stared at her and said, "You think I'm amazing. Wow! I knew you had to acknowledge that one-fine-day Sonny! But I cannot believe you would say 'all you amazing people'! What you can say is 'meet the amazing CDC!'. That would be better news!"

Sonny huffed. "No Chad! That's not the good news. The good news is that this is my first anniversary in Hollywood!"

"How is that good news to me?" Chad asked with an incredulous look in his face.

"Haven't you heard of being happy because other people are happy, sharing the joy of your friends or just simply being happy seeing others are happy, Chad?" Sonny asked him.

"No" Chad said apparently bored with the conversation.

Sonny shook it off and got excited again. "Listen! I was thinking that now that it's been a year I should do something to be more in touch with my fans! Do you have any ideas?" she asked expectantly.

"What fans?" Chad asked her smugly.

"Oh Chad! For once drop the jerk act and help me. Eventually you are going to. So why don't you save me some time!" Sonny said quite sweetly.

"Now that you think that I'll eventually help you, how can I? That is exactly what I should NOT do!" Chad said confusingly.

Sonny tilted her head, crossed her arms across her chest and stared him down.

"Fine! Don't bug!" Chad said giving up.

"Fine!"

* * *

Chad enters the commissary. Sonny is sitting at the table with a notepad and pen in her hand and seems to be deep in thought.

"Hey! Where are the randoms?" he asked Sonny taking a seat next to her.

"You know, that's not a very nice way of calling us. You should stop!" Sonny said writing something in her notepad.

"Fine! I'll call you guys the So Randoms! Happy?" Chad asked her as though he was making everything all better.

"Ecstatic!" she said sarcastically.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked looking at her notepad.

"You remember my Fungenda?" she said looking at him happily.

"Yes! Unfortunately!" Chad said without missing a beat and earned a scowl from Sonny.

"I'm finding out what I can do more as a celebrity. Writing down what I have in mind, so I can filter because there's a lot in my head and I'm so excited!" Sonny finished even happier.

Chad took the book from her and read out loud, "Inspire my fans." and then he looked back up at her and raised his eyebrows and asked, "inspire?"

"Well yeah, I hope I can. I'm a small town girl who had her dreams come true, and I am now a whole year in Hollywood sitting with the likes of you, my whole cast, Selena Gomez and the many more amazing people I will get to meet. And with the help of my mom and the values that were taught to me back home, I'm able to stay grounded." Sonny finished seriously.

Chad stared at her for a while and said, "Man! That's a long speech! What's with you and long speeches today?" Sonny opened her mouth to speak and Chad cut her off saying, "Don't! I cannot listen to another one. And I'm bored. And you're going about this the wrong way. You asked for the CDC's help, so you're going to HAVE to do it right!" Chad said sternly.

"Fine!" Sonny said giving up.

"Fine!"

"So let's start! First, whose you're publicist?" Chad asked as though he was interviewing her.

"Publicist? Um...I don't have one." she said.

"What?" he asked incredulously. "How did you even get into showbiz?"

"One whole year! One whole year I've been telling you the story of of how I won in a competition and got a place in So Random. How can you not remember?" Sonny asked, her turn to be incredulous.

"Fine! From now on, until you find one for yourself, I will be your publicist." Chad said and before Sonny could react he added, "You dare open your mouth about this to anyone, I will deny it and I will call you a liar!" he finished breathlessly.

"What are you in second grade? But aren't you sweet!" Sonny exclaimed.

"No! I'm not! Now how many interviews have you done?" he asked getting his "I'm the boss" tone back.

"Two!" Sonny said proudly.

"Two? Really? Two!" He asked widening his eyes. "This is going to be harder than I thought." he exclaimed. Sonny rolled her eyes. "Okay! What two?"

"What do you mean by 'what two'?" she asked him shocked. "You butted into both my interviews. And one on purpose." she accused.

"That's not the way you speak to your publicist Sonny!" Chad said avoiding the situation.

Sonny rolled her eyes again.

"How many movies have you been in?" he asked her.

"One. Yours. Like you don't know!" She said rolling her eyes again.

"My! My! Sonny! Okay! This question might put you on the spot!" he said pausing for dramatic effect.

"Chad! You're so full of drama!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad ignored her and asked, "Do you ever want to do anything in Hollywood, that involves leaving Condor Studios set and doing something else, while working on So Random?"

"Why will that question put me on the spot. I'm telling you, I'm worried. You're neck deep in drama. Anyhow, of course I want to." she said answering his question.

"I'm not neck deep in drama!" Chad said as though he had heard only that part of what she said. After about 10 seconds of contemplating why Sonny might think that, the other half of what she said entered his brain.

"What else do you want to do?" he asked curious.

"If I tell you, you're going to ask me to prove it to you and I cannot." she said embarrassed.

"Why would I ask you to prove it to me?" he asked.

"Because, knowing you, as soon as I tell you what it is, you're going to ask me to show you and I won't because I'm too embarrassed." she said shyly.

"Oh! Come on! I won't ask you to do any such thing. Tell me!" he said impatiently.

"Okay! I will! But if you do what I said you would do, you owe me some good quality ice cream!" she said giving in.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"I love singing. Next to acting, singing is my passion!" she finished waiting for him to laugh.

"Right! So that's why you have that guitar in your room!" he said seriously, as though what she said was nothing new.

Sonny had a surprised combined with shocked expression on her face and said, "You noticed?"

"No!" Chad said clearing his throat, realising that he most probably looked like he cared to much.

"Yes! You did!" Sonny said excitedly.

"No!" Chad said defensively, "Every person who wants to sing, has a guitar. Even a baby not born knows that!"

"Chad." Sonny said.

"Fine!" he finished.

* * *

"Hey Chad!" Sonny said brightly, entering his dressing room.

"When you want to see your publicist you must get an appointment." Chad said seriously

"Oh cut it out Chad!" Sonny said, sitting on his sofa.

"What have you got there?" Chad asked, noticing the purple cover in her hand.

"As you are my publicist, I wanted to give you this, its a CD the has the talent show competition I participated in at Wisconsin." Sonny said handing the CD to Chad.

"Okay! Will see it and give you an unbiased report tomorrow." Chad said clicking his hands at Sonny.

"I'm counting on that!" she said smiling at him.

* * *

Chad walked into Sonny's room and said, "I resign as your publicist!" and gave a relieved sigh.

"Why? And why do you seem relieved about that?" she asked him confused.

"I couldn't sleep last night! What if somebody found out? Think of the damage it could do to my image?" Chad said looking scared.

"Great! Yesterday I was talking to an understanding, mature actor and today I'm stuck with a six year old." Sonny said bugged.

"Maybe in a few years you'll understand!" he said solemnly.

"You're so bi-polar. Get yourself checked!" Sonny exclaimed.

Chad ignored her and said, "That song you sang was amazing. Get an actual publicist and start your music career soon!" Chad said seriously.

Sonny first stared at Chad and then broke out into one of her nicest smiles and said, "See Chad! Why couldn't you have said only that. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!"

"I am not saying that for your sake. I'm doing this because, after you become famous, I can write on my blog telling the world that I was the one who discovered you!" Chad stated matter-of-factly.

Sonny smiled at Chad and said "Thanks Chad!"

"I can get you a publicist if you want. The more I do, more fame for me. You'll be like my big discovery." Chad said trying to be arrogant.

"Chad!"

"Sonny"

"Thank you! For everything you said and have done. And the encouragement!" she said smiling.

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

**Author's Note: This, again, is a story by my sister. Hope you guys like it. Please leave reviews so we can do better... :) Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
